Total drama island 2: 22 new campers (NOT OCS, CHARACTERS I MADE)
by ScorpioTheBadGuy
Summary: 22 new campers (Not OCs!) have joined into the new Total Drama Island 2 Chris made for more money, Enjoy!


"We are coming at you live from Tota- Hahaha that's a good one 'aint it chef?" Chris asks his larger friend who just grunts.

"Why are we back on air? did we get a new idea? well yes, we are rebooting the old Total Drama series but with 22 new campers!" Chris says to the camera

"On tuesday night our people WILL arrive!" Chris announces.

"We announced we are going to do ALL 5 seasons, Total drama island - All stars, so see you on tuesday!" Chris advertises.

Tuesday night

"Where THE HELL are they?!" Chris said checking his watch

"Well i dunno, you sure you gave them time to arrive?" Chef asks

"YES I DI-" Chris suddenly notices a rather large man to walk onto the dock

"Andrew my man!" Chris says fistbumping Andrew

Andrew has blonde hair, very very muscular big built body and casual clothing.

"Where are all the other campers?" Andrew asks, looking around for other campers.

"Bro, YOU are the only camper to arrive so far!" Chris tells him

"Wow! Thats pretty neat!" Andrew says while he proceeds the dock.

Next a black haired girl with a spider tattoo on her neck walks onto the dock, she also wears pretty dark clothing.

"Chilly!" Chris says to the girl.

"Zip it, Where the hell are all the others big guy? did you eat them?" Chilly asks Andrew

"Hehehe?" Andrew said without really thinking about it

Andrew confessional

"I knew that I was in for it." Andrew says

Andrew confessional over

Next a tall guy with Brown hair, Tanned skin, Very tall and had romantic clothing on came aboard.

"Jared our ladies man!" Chris says to Jared.

"Hey babe" Jared says to Chilly

"What did Heather say to Duncan again in this situation? Oh yeah, Get bent." Chilly jokes

"Hehehe whatever." Jared says as he walks further up the dock.

Next a boy with a skateboard on his back, red bandana, light brown skin, light brown hair and a spray paint can arrives

"Alex, our bad boy!" Chris says

"Sup" Alex says as he steps on.

Next, a small girl with a pink streak, winter jumper and tons of sweets including a lolipop in her mouth walks on

"Hey hey heeeeeey Chris!" She shouts as she hugs him

"Mandy, nice to meet you!" Chris says

"Crazy much? Pest." Chilly says.

"Hey, That's no way to talk" Alex says

"Maybe to you, not to me." Chilly says

Alex confessional

"The campers... I'm not liking." Alex says to the camera. 

Alex confessional over.

Next, a tall girl who dresses fantasy but not in a cosplay way, she has short red hair with a tattoo of a snake on her shoulder.

"Oh crap, we already have goth bitch." Chilly said laughing.

Everyone stared at her

"Ivy!" Chris says

"Hello." Ivy says waving

"Hey goth bitch" Chilly says to her.

"Goth? I'm not goth, I just like this cool way of dressing." Ivy says, not taking her words to person.

Ivy confessional

"Right now... I wanted to CRUSH this asshole!" Ivy shouts at the camera

Ivy confessional over

"I like the way you dress, It's cool" Alex tells her.

"Thanks." Ivy replies

"Heeeeeeey babe" Jared says moving upto her

"Hey short kid" She tells him

"Hey! Just because you are so tall doesn't mean i'm short babe" Jared says

"Whatever" Ivy says

Next, a fat man with a white outfit arrives, he has black curly hair.

"Hey Chris!" The man says

"Pat, Nice to meet you bro!" Chris replies, fist bumping the man.

"Hey people!" Pat says

They all sorta look at him, most of them wave.

Next, a boy with short black hair, sunglasses and pretty cool clothing comes on board.

"Caspion!" Chris says

"Heeeeeeeeeeey guys!" Caspion says in his relaxed voice.

"And hello hot girl" he says to Ivy as he takes off his sun glasses.

"Hey." She replies

Caspion confessional

"Man, this girl is hot" Caspion says to the camera.

Caspion confessional over.

"Oh god, punk wanabee #2, can I just tell you two you look NOTHING like punks?" Chilly tells them.

"Keep your cool, Chilly" Caspion says

"How do you know my name?!" Chilly shouts

"Everyone gets posted the registrations!" Caspion tells her

"True story." Ivy says while trying to keep her cool.

"No its not, I didn't recieve one!" Chilly yells

"Look, shut the f*** up or I will CRUSH you, your voice is the sort of voice I despise" Ivy warns her.

"Hahaha you don't scare me" Chilly says

"GUYS NEXT CAMPER!" Chris shouts to break the drama.

Next, a girl with violet eyes, black hair and preppy clothes arrives.

"Hiii i'm SO psyched to be here!" the girl says.

"Violet!" Chris says

"Awwww you guys hair are just lovely!" She says to the other girls.

"You to!" Mandy says smiling.

Alex confessional

"Wow..." Alex swoons to the camera.

Alex confessional over.

Violet starts shaking everyones hand and stuff.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey babe" Jared says to her

"Oo, hey Jared!" Violet says, shaking his hand

Next, a small girl with short blonde hair, nerdy clothing and a gaming console arrives.

"Emmy!" Chris says, fist bumping the girl.

She waves to everyone

"Hahah! Free garlic sandwiches everyone!" Pat yells

"Mmmmm! MEMEMEMEMEM!" Emmy yells, grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite.

"Ewwwwwww" Emmy says as she pukes it up.

"Whats wrong with it?" Pat asks

"Everything." Chilly smiles as Violet drags Emmy away.

Next, a boy who has an open chest shirt, a lot of muscles, short brown hair and tanned skin arrives

"Roger!" Chris says

"Hey." Roger says.

Violet confessional

"For real... I think I liked him!" Violet says to the camera, fanning herself with her arm.

Violet confessional over.

"Oh god, not jock guy!" Chilly comments

"He doesn't look like a jock to me" Ivy says

"What, did you not go to school or something?" Chilly laughs.

"No I didn't, but I have a friend who is a jock and does he look anything like this guy? No." Ivy replies.

"Looks like you will go first then." Chilly says laughing.

"Whatcha talkin' about ladies?" Roger asks

"Oh, nothing." Ivy says while Chilly smiles evily at her.

Next, a man with a mexican hat, fake moustache and tanned skin arrives.

"Zis is ze great Milo!" Milo yells

"Milo, nice to meet you!" Chris says

"I collect hats, and i'm called MILO!" Milo yells while he shoots his fake gun.

Ivy confessional

"Half these people set my temper off... MILO included." Ivy says to the camera.

Ivy confessional over.

Next, a cheerleader girl comes who has short black hair and of course a cheer leader outfit plus she wears makeup.

"Hi CC" Chris says

"OMGOMGOMG HEY MANDY I READ YOUR REGISTERY FORUM I CAN NOT WAIT TO MEET YOU!" CC yells

"OMG hey!" Mandy shouts

"Ze annoying girls are here then?" Milo asks

"Seems so, I guess" Caspion says

After CC and Mandy have done a lot of talking, finally another camper arrives.

This camper is wrapped up in a large blanket and has short black hair, she is also slightly overweight.

"AHHHH I SENSE GLOBAL WARMING!" The girl shouts

"Debrah it is cool, Global warming free here!" Chris yells at her.

"O-okay... Call me Debby" The girl says, not talking to any other camper.

"Hey Debby" Roger tries but she ignores him.

Next, a guy with a camera, tanned skin and longish blonde hair arrives.

"... Hi" He says

"Austin, our crazy ghost photographer!" Chris says

"OH MY GOD I SAW A GHOST!" Austin says, snapping his camera.

"Bro, I'm PRETTY sure no ghosts are around here." Andrew says.

Austin sits down and rocks.

Next, a long blonde haired girl with girly clothing and earings arrives.

"Hey Chrissss!" She says, kissing him on the cheek

"Brittany!" Chris calls the girl.

"Hey guys!" Brittany says, Hugging all of them.

Next, a girl with short pink dyed hair arrives.

"Hi, I'm Alexis!" The girl says, while she talks to Mandy and CC

"He totally said that?!" CC Asks

"Yup!" Alexis lied.

Alexis confessional

"Hehehe... I will lie to these idiots then eliminate them one by one!" Alexis says

Alexis confessional over.

Next a girl arrives who has light blue streaks and a matching headset, she also wears clothing a pop star would wear

"SKYLAR! Our famous popstar!" Chris says

"OMG I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Brittany says

Brittany confessional

"I actually only came here to meet up with Skylar!" Brittany says

Brittany confessional over

"Hi" Skylar says to them

"Wow, she's actually a pretty good pop star" Ivy whispers to Caspion

"Hey Skylar, Your music sucks" Chilly tells her.

"let the haters hate Skylar, let the haters hate" Brittany says.

Next, a guy with blonde hair and an australlian hat comes

"Hey people!" This man says with his australlian accent.

"So i was wondering *bunch of boring stuff*" he says which takes him awhile.

"Well, this is Steve." Chris announces

Skylar confessional

"His accent is... AMAZING!" Skylar says in the confessional

Skylar confessional over

Next, a boy with a farm outfit arrives

"This is shepard!" Chris yells

"Hi Shepard!" Violet greets him.

"Hello" He says

"I arrived so I could move out of the farm life, actually." He says

"Well that is if you win which OBVIOUSLY will not happen!" Chilly says

"Wow, you aren't very nice, right?" he says

She doesn't bother replying back.

Next, a girl with a sakura from naruto outfit on arrives

"Hiiiii, my names Tracy and i luuuuuuuve cosplaying!" Tracy says.

"Nice to meet you Tracy" Pat greets her.

"Hey, you are wearing fantasy but that is not an anime character! an OC maybe?" She asks Ivy

"No, i just like to dress like this" Ivy says, slightly creeped out.

"Okay!" Tracy yells

"Ouch." Ivy says

Last but not least, a girl with curly black hair and a pet monkey arrives

"Yo Bell! you are the only english person here!" Chris says

"Nice to meet ya guys" The english girl says.

"Hi! I actually really like english accents!" Ivy says

Ivy confessional

"Okay look, if i wanna win this, I NEED allies, Caspion and Bell were those two. But I will CRUSH anyone apart from them!" She yells to the camera.

Ivy confessional over.

Ivy gathers Caspion and Bell up with her.

"Hey so, when the game starts do you wanna alliance?" Ivy asks

Caspion confessional

"The woman of my dreams just asked for an alliance!" Caspion says excitedly

Caspion confessional over.

"Sure" They both agree.

"Guys, Everyone is here now!" Chris yells

"Before we go off air, we will announce the teams!" Chris says

"Team Raging Gorrilas: Ivy, Caspion, Chilly, Violet, Austin, Shepard, Andrew, CC, Jared,

Skylar and Bell!" He says

"Team Tamed Tigers: Emmy, Pat, Steve, Fuu, Milo, Alex, Alexis, Brittany, Debby, Roger and Mandy!" Chris shouts.

Ivy confessional

"Perfect." She says

Ivy confessional over.

"So guys, I wonder what will happen next time on Total, Drama, Island!" He yells

This is the remake of the old one, I swear if it comes out into a giant wall I will have a bitch

fit even though I am a boy, please review and fill out this forum!

Favourite character:

Least favourite character:

Couples you think should happen:

Winner prediciton:

Who you want to win:

Elimination prediction:

And that wraps it up, You don't have to fill out this forum but sending a review would be greatly appreciated, bye!


End file.
